Heart Ache
by Florentic Waver
Summary: England has been suffering by an almost incurable disease, Love. And with the person that he is in love with doesn't love him back; or does he? What will Alfred do once he hears a sick man's confession? Will it get better? USUK rating may change, r


Sometimes it hurt the wounds of old times.  
Sometimes it made him cry.  
But sometimes, when he thought about it, he knew that the boy had been right. Arthur had driven away the thing that he cared most about. Alfred F. Jones, his only friend at the time.

Late in the current year, he had started to feel ill, it had gotten worse, and each month he seemed to come down with something new, he told no one but his good friend Kiku, who was worried about him, and came over weekly to help him out, and make sure he was in stable condition.  
Late in June, Arthur suddenly collapsed dizzily, another weak spell hitting him; he didn't know what was going on.

Little did he know, he was suffering from a broken heart?  
After he felt like he could stand again, he phoned the first person he thought of, Alfred.  
The boy had been currently chewing on a hamburger, laughing at another stupid show on his T.V. when his phone rang with a stupid ringtone for British people that only Alfred himself would be able to find.  
He groaned lightly, what did the old man want now? Picking up the phone he chimed out a forced.

"Hello, hero speaking."  
"A…..Alfred…. I…"  
"Iggy? What's wrong?" he frowned a bit worried, the other never sounded this bad, sometimes he got sick because of the damp weather, but never like this. Suddenly he heard a thump, and the line went dead. His eyes widened and he stood, grabbing his coat and rushing out of the door faster than you could say ….. America's leaving the building.

Twenty minutes it took by car if you were fast enough to get from Alfred's house to the old mansion that Arthur lived in.

Alfred flew open the door once unlocking it with the key he rarely used and rushed in, seeing a heavily panting Arthur collapsed beside the couch, phone still clutched in hand. His face was flushed; his eyes barely open, and were very dim. His whole body shaking with tremors and small spasms; Alfred blinked with worry, he had never seen his care taker like this, he picked the other up, and set him on the couch, looking through drawers and cabinets until he found some medicine, and a washcloth which he wet and set on the others head, then helped him swallow some pills.

"Iggy…. Please talk to me… Arthur… ARTHUR!"  
Complete silence for a minute, then a soft bearly audiable groan.

"A….Alfred?"  
"Yes, yes it's me god dammit." He said, chokg down a sob as he hugged the other close. "What's wrong? Did you catch a cold or s-somethin' " his southern accent began show, which only happened when he was overly stressed or upset. The brit smiled weakily, touching the others cheek.  
"I've been sick for a while… Kiku doesn't know what it is though…." The nation whispered, his voic scratchy and weak. The boy choked back a soft sob, and pulled off the washcloth, touching the others head, he was burning up.

"Artie… I don't like this one bit, what's goin' on!" he asked, frowning angrily, why hadn't he known about this!  
"It….. it started when… I opened…. That book." He whispered, pointing to a small album, the blonde blinked before opening it, no wonder… the book had pictures of Arthur and Alfred together, smiling happily. Alfred playing. Arthur and Alfred celebrating moments, until Alfred began growning, Iggy though, being his full height already, began to turn from smiling, to slowly frowning. And then the pictures just grew… he shut the book before he even turned the next page. He breathed out slowly.

"Old man…. The past is the past…" he whispered.  
"I…. don't want you to leave." The other suddenly whispered, he looked over confused, before whispering softly.

"Why don't you?"  
"I… love you…."

Mindless drabble, might continue later. It depends on what you guys want. I'm up for anything right now so *Shrug* I've gotten into left for dead 1 & 2, team fortress 2, Hetalia, everything but naruto.

See…. I got hurt by someone recently. So… let's have some fun shall we?

Tell me what you guys want, and this Canadian will be happy to please, I accept all pairings in Hetalia, so don't hesitate to ask for something. Though it may take me a while to reply.


End file.
